overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Lord
Dragon Lord (ドラゴンロード) is a title for the most powerful dragons in the New World. Since dragons are regarded as the strongest species in the New World, Dragon Lords are naturally the strongest beings in existence except those from YGGDRASIL. Background The position of the Dragon Lord holds a special significance among Dragons. It is a title only given to those who have either reached the highest age category amongst their kind (Ancient), possess special powers or can use exotic magic. These outstanding Dragons are awarded the title of Dragon Lord. Age of the Dragon Lords Six hundred years ago or even further back, it was supposedly the "Age of the Dragon Lords". Back then the Dragon Lords were considered to be the rulers of the New World, ruling it through the use of their Wild Magic. Eight Greed Kings The Dragon Lords have fought against hostile YGGDRASIL Players for a long time; since at least 500 years ago. About 500 years ago, a war broke out between the Dragon Lords and the Players known as the Eight Greed Kings. Unfortunately, the Dragon Lords lost and their rule came to an end. On the other hand, the rule of the Eight Greed Kings didn't last very long, as they had a fallout with each other that resulted in them killing each other. With the demise of these players, Platinum Dragon Lord then took residence in their floating castle thereafter. He did so as a way to guard their powerful magic items from falling into the wrong hands and those who would attempt to misuse them. The only known Dragon Lord to have actually defeated a Player is the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, about 300 years ago. In addition, it seems that the Slane Theocracy had also been hunting them down in its campaigns against non-humans. For instance, the Theocracy's supposed attempt to subjugate the Catastrophe Dragon Lord. At the same time, the arrival of Tier Magic also corrupted their use of Wild Magic, causing the Dragon Lords to lose the ability to cast it properly. Tier Magic was first introduced by the first known players to arrive in the New World, the Six Great Gods, and was later spread even further thanks to the efforts of the Eight Greed Kings. Evil Deities The majority of the surviving Dragon Lords did not seem get involved in the battle against the Evil Deities. However, Platinum Dragon Lord allowed the Thirteen Heroes to take some of the items of the Eight Greed Kings to aid in their battle against them and even joined the group by controlling an empty armor with an alias from a distance using magic. Present Day Fortunately, there were Dragon Lords who're still alive after the fallout between the Eight Greed Kings, as some of them did not bother to participate in the war effort with their fellow dragons. Nearly extinct in the present day, the surviving Dragon Lords have gone into isolation. Though some have remained at least somewhat active from time to time. Platinum Dragon Lord continues guarding the items of the Eight Greed Kings and Brightness Dragon Lord even formed a nation, the Dragon Kingdom, but has now gone into hiding. Five Dragon Lords, including Platinum Dragon Lord, also serve as the highest authority of the Argland Council State. Chronology The Undead King Arc It was mentioned by Nigun Grid Luin while the Sunlight Scripture was attempting to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the Black Scripture was dispatched for the upcoming resurrection of Catastrophe Dragon Lord along with protecting the World Item. Moreover, there happens to be a brief mention of three magical items that were unimaginably powerful in the New World. One of these items came from the Dragons, who were once the masters of the world before they were decimated by the Eight Greed Kings. The most powerful Dragons, the Dragon Lords, made the secret treasures of dragonkind. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Zesshi Zetsumei guessed that Shalltear to be either the Vampiric Dragon Lord or Elder Coffin Dragon Lord as she was too strong to be classified as normal vampires of this world. The Men in the Kingdom Arc During the demonic disturbance, Evileye thought that Jaldabaoth was as strong as Platinum Dragon Lord and that both of them were over her understanding so the exact power level was unknown. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Rigrit Bers Caurau traveled to the floating castle of the Eight Greed Kings to visit Platinum Dragon Lord. While discussing about a new threat that had appeared in the world, Rigrit asked Platinum Dragon Lord if they should ask for support from the other Dragon Lords. However, he doubted Heavenly Dragon Lord and Deep Darkness Dragon Lord would aid them and if they could even be able to find the Brightness Dragon Lord. Later, a dragon invades the Imperial Palace of the Baharuth Empire. Emperor Jircniv mistook the dragon for one of the Argland Council State's Five Dragon Counselors until it is revealed that it belonged to Aura and Mare, whom were sent in retribution for the Worker invasion of Nazarick. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The White Dragon Lord, Olasird'arc Haylilyal encountered Ainz Ooal Gown in Feo Berkana. He was easily killed by the undead; his corpse was taken for harvesting and his family was subjugated under the rule of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Strength Dragon Lords are the kinds of dragons who have reached the highest age category known as "Ancient" among the Dragons. Either that, or there are powerful Dragons that possess special powers unique to their own. As well as there being very few dragons out there who can use exotic magic or otherwise called Wild Magic. Some of the Dragon Lords can use Wild Magic, which has abilities completely different from Tier Magic. However, it seems that the essence of Wild Magic was corrupted by the invasion of YGGDRASIL Players, so it is becoming more and more difficult to use Wild Magic properly. Some dragons like Blue Sky Dragon Lord and White Dragon Lord in the New World have actually begun practicing or using Tier Magic rather than their traditional Wild Magic. Known Dragon Lords * Platinum Dragon Lord * Vampiric Dragon Lord * Elder Coffin Dragon Lord * Catastrophe Dragon Lord * Heavenly Dragon Lord * Deep Darkness Dragon Lord * Brightness Dragon Lord * Dark Scale Dragon Lord * White Dragon Lord * Blue Sky Dragon Lord Trivia * In the Web Novel, the list of known dragons was different except for the Platinum Dragon Lord. Also, it is described that "True Dragon Lords" were annihilated by the Eight Greed Kings, and recent dragons can barely match with the ancient dragons. Two of them are not even called as "Lord". ** Platinum Dragon Lord ** Blue Sky Dragon Lord ** Diamond Dragon Lord ** Obsidian Dragon ** Worm Dragon * A lot of the Dragon Lords were known to have been killed off by purely Players ranging from the likes of the Eight Greed Kings to Ainz Ooal Gown until now. Yet the opposite could also likely happen with the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord being the one who was able to kill a Player in contrast to them doing the killing. * The Theocracy considered the dragons who're able to use Wild Magic as being the "True Dragon Lords". * Both nations like the Argland Council State and Dragon Kingdom are rule by a Dragon Lord or more. Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Lords Category:Legendary Figures